<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442885">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Baby Boy Jaemin, Dom Jisung, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Dramedy, Fraternities &amp; Sororities, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin-centric, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Shy Na Jaemin, Slice of Life, Sub Na Jaemin, Video &amp; Computer Games, Virtual Reality, Virtual Sex, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3:28 PM</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Game Loading......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Load Complete</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would You Like To See Your Saved Files?Yes[x]No[ ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saved Files Loading.....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saved Files Successfully Loaded</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please Select A Saved File</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boom[x]Ridin[ ]119[ ]Stronger[ ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saved File[Boom]Selected </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would You Like To Enter?Yes[x]No[ ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entering[Boom]...... </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>